In certain professions, such as body artistry, cosmetology, surgery, physical therapy and veterinary medicine, a practitioner applies a treatment to a portion of the body of a subject, e.g., a human or animal. Often, these treatments may be uncomfortable and/or non-ergonomic for the practitioner and/or the subject.